


Ocean of Lust

by MightyAlpaca



Category: Original Work, Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: (?), Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multiple Penetration, Rape, Sea Monsters, Size Difference, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyAlpaca/pseuds/MightyAlpaca
Summary: Rachel Robinson, non-essential systems engineering chief of, formerly of, the Aurora, finds herself stranded on an alien ocean world, surrounded by weird ocean dwelling creatures, some who are harmless, and some who are the apex predators of their biome, who would like nothing more than to devour her...Or would they?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Ocean of Lust

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

**A Small Problem**

**—:—:—:—:—:—**

Gripping tightly to her Seaglide, Rachel found herself wondering just _how_ she forgot to charge her Seamoth. She thought she had charged it, or at the very least had more power cells, which she did, but they were also dead. So, she was heading over to lifepod seven using a modified Seaglide, capable of carrying her at thirty knots, or about fifty-six kilometres an hour. Which was quite jarring at first, but was normal to her by this point. Though she only used its top speed when she was going in a straight line. Her head thinking about the incident in the caves, being chased by a Crash Fish. The map on her Seaglide indicated she was now entering the Crash Zone, to the Aurora’s stern, which was quite barren. 

She was also keeping an eye out for the Reaper Leviathans; that pair had almost gotten her the last time she was here. She didn’t know if they were a mated pair, siblings (they were clearly intelligent enough to recognise family), or if they simply too good individually to kill the other, and merely tolerated each other. That aside however, she knew they wouldn’t hesitate to kill and eat her, even with her stasis rifle and hunting spear (a lengthened thermal knife neatly fused to the end of an extendable metal pole). They were the apex predators of the near-surface, and she wasn’t sure she could kill one of them, or even drive them off. 

So caught up in her thoughts was she, that she didn’t notice the massive, long shape carefully swimming only a dozen metres below her, until it suddenly shot up, and grabbed her, causing to give a surprised shout, muffled by her rebreather, and she let go of her Seaglide, which slowly dropped to the sea floor, out of her reach, as the Reaper Leviathan gave a roar to her upside down form, before dragging her deeper down, also towards the sea floor. She was terrified, she’d been grabbed by this one before, she could tell by the closed, lower left (it’s left) eye, from where she’d stabbed it with her old knife (which also snapped), a scar going over the permanently closed eyelid. She’d mentally labelled this one as ‘Scar’. A generic name, but of the two around here, this one was more aggressive. 

When they were near the sea floor, Scar released her, without having bitten her, or otherwise injured her (save for the stinging scratches his claws had left), she righted herself, and reached back to grab her stasis rifle, only to realise that it wasn’t there. ‘ _Must’ve been knocked loose when he grabbed me_ ’ She thought, trying desperately to keep calm. She then went for her hunting spear, and sighed in relief when she found it was still there. With a press of a button, the spear extended, the blade shooting forwards and the other end extending, going from a really long handled dagger at a metre long (minus the blade), to two metres (again, minus the blade), and she desperately tried to keep her eyes on Scar, who was slowly circling her, analysing her. Toying with her.

She took a deep breath. Her O2 counter said she had plenty of oxygen, about an hour-and-a-half’s worth of air. It would’ve been less had she not been wearing her rebreather, so she could afford deep breaths. Watching Scar slowly circle her, she realised that he was moving slower than he normally did, allowing her to easily observe him. And she was wondering why. He wasn’t behaving like he normally did. Normally, he’d be trying to confuse her, moving rapidly until she lost sight of his head, and then he’d strike. He’d done it before, after all, moments before she gave him his name sake. 

Her PDA then chose that moment to speak to her. <Unknown chemicals have been detected to be present in the surrounding environment; current hypothesis is that they are some kind of pheromone; the purpose of this pheromone is currently unknown> She frowned for a moment. ‘ _Pheromones? Why would Scar be producing pherom-oh... oh god!_ ’ A horrifying thought came to her. She’d scanned both Reaper Leviathans, and they were, like most species on this planet, hermaphrodites, well, the Reapers were at least, most other species changed their gender based upon reproductive means. However, the deep scan of the dead Reaper she’d found, recently dead she’d judged by the state of the corpse, suggested that their reproduction wasn’t like the other creatures, and it was more likely that they gave birth to live children, a bit like the Sea Treader Leviathans. 

She’d never given it much thought after that. However, that knowledge, combined with his current actions, combined with the unknown pheromones in the water painted a rather disturbing picture. ‘ _He’s in heat!?_ ’ She knew that that probably wasn’t the most accurate term, however, she was more concerned with the fact that Scar was behaving unusually, and seemingly wanted to mate. More specifically, mate with her. She didn’t know why he wanted to fuck her, she wasn’t even remotely the same species for starters, and that wasn’t considering the fact that she’d injured him! 

Or... maybe that was the reason for his interest in her. The creatures on this planet were smart, the leviathan-class creatures (the predators in particular) were even more intelligent, bordering on basic sapience in her opinion. So, maybe Scar took an interest in her because she had hurt him in a way no other creature had done so before? Whatever the case, she wasn’t interested, and she tried to carefully swim away. Only for Scar to gently bat her back into the centre of his circle. Trying to swim up resulted in him going over the top of her, and they were too close to the bottom for her to swim down. 

He stopped circling her, and instead started rubbing his head against her body, his gills opening wide as he seemed to... inhale her scent, for lack of a better term. She tried to back away, but his mandibles closed around her in such a way so as to prevent her from getting away. Then, in a quick movement, he cut her wetsuit open, exposing her pussy and ass to the cold water, a sudden chill going up her spine as her body tried to adjust to the cold water, compared to the body temperature, figure hugging wetsuit that she’d been in for several hours already. 

She could feel his body moving, and looked down to see a vertical slit about halfway down his body being split open by... her eyes went wide at the two dark red cocks rapidly pushing their way out of his body, growing to _thirty-six_ inches long! She whimpered at the thought of one of the three foot members being pressed inside of her, let alone _two_! They’d tear her in half! Each member was eight inches wide, with a tapered head, with a hole at the end that she could snugly stick her middle finger into. They were covered in small nubs that were oval shaped, and were a pale red colour as opposed to the dark red of the rest of the cock. She swallowed hard as used his surprisingly dexterous mandibles and flexible body to position her over his cocks. 

One of Scar’s cocks pressed against her pussy, and she could feel him pressing it deeper, as well as the occasional spurt of something hot slightly thicker than water, probably his precum if the colour of what was spurting up in front of was any indication. However, in spite of her trying to keep her pussy clamped, she could feel her vaginal muscles relaxing, and realised that his precum contained some sort of muscle relaxant. It also seemed to cause her body to become more... flexible, as Scar kept pushing his cock deeper into her, her body bulging massively around his cock, until he hit her cervix, blocking him from going any further. 

Or so she’d assumed. Her ultra-high capacity O2 tank hit the semi-soft ground, and Scar’s mandibles held her down. He pulled his cock out, before thrusting harshly into her, pushing through her cervix drawing a short scream of pain from her, before she blacked out for a moment. When she came to a moment later, she could feel his cock stretching her womb and she could see it’s outline clearly through her stomach. Then he started thrusting, pulling his cock almost all the way out, before ramming it back in again. She moaned in both pain and pleasure, as the bumps pleasured her, but the cock was stretching her painfully. 

Scar, seemingly oblivious to her conflicting senses, continued thrusting, burying himself just a little further each time, much to Rachel’s discomfort. His cocks throbbed with each thrust, and through slightly tear-blurred, she watched a slightly thicker string of white shoot out of his unused cock, and felt a heat shoot from the one inside of her, and grimaced, knowing that he was about to blow. Scar withdrew almost fully, but instead of immediately thrusting back like she expected, he remained almost entirely out for several seconds. Then she felt another tip get pressed into her entrance, her eyes going wide a second before she screamed in agony as her pussy was painfully stretched open (she was certain that something had torn). 

Whilst with only one cock he’d managed to shove nearly two feet inside of her, he only managed a foot with both, not that it made a difference when he came. Thick, boiling hot seed was shot inside of her with enough force to visibly stretch her rapidly bloating stomach, with jets of off-white spraying past his cocks as he continued cumming. Despite her pain, his orgasm was enough to push her over the edge, and her body shook violently as she came, her body spraying a stream of clear cum that was immediately lost amongst Scar’s copious amounts of seed. 

When he’d finally finished, her stomach was the size of a beach ball, and she could barely move or feel her legs. Her body felt like it was on fire, and she whimpered slightly as he roughly withdrew, thin strings of cum briefly connecting him to her before he moved away, his cocks shrinking and being pulled back into his body. His cum sluggishly flowed out of her, and Rachel lay there, blankly watching her O2 go down. After several minutes, she gathered the strength to move, and started to make her way home, abandoning lifepod seven for now. 

She’d barely gone a dozen metres when she found her stasis rifle and Seaglide. Picking up both, she tiredly made her way back home, to rest and to have any physical damage done by Scar’s brutal assault reversed. However, she knew that she would forever fear the ocean for a _very_ different reason than others would.   
  


**—:—:—:—:—:—**


End file.
